


Through the Back Entrance

by ahunmaster



Series: Mobster AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Mobsters, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Prostitution, Protectiveness, Self-Doubt, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse and Megatron's relationship is a complicated one and Eclipse thinks on it on her way to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Back Entrance

 

"Lugnut, where are we-?"

 

"Boss asked me to get you inside."

 

"B-But he's-!"

 

"He can handle himself.  Mr. Shockwave and Mr. Bombrush are with him.  He's done this plenty of times before.

 

Eclipse wasn't sure what to make of that.  Yes, Megatron was a very successful businessman with an underground empire (unofficial, no one could really prove it even though everyone talks about it), but still... all this attention.  There was no end to it.

 

It explained why he had asked her to ride in a separate car on the way to the restaurant.  Currently, she and Lugnut were being escorted into the place through some back alleys and a few kitchens of the surrounding restaurants.  No one batted an eye at her; it was like the sight of a well-suit body-builder guy and a woman in a beautiful and very expensive purple Dior dress was a normal occurrence.

 

Nope, not even a busboy turned his head.  They were too busy working the pans and plates to take notice of her.

 

"Lugnut?"

 

"Yes?" He stopped as they waited at a door.  They were probably going to be walking across another dark alleyway into the next restaurant's kitchen area.

 

"Why... Why wouldn't Megatron bring me with him to the restaurant?"

 

He must have felt her hands tightening.  She could see Lugnut biting the inside of his cheek.

 

"Is it... Is it because I'm a former prostitute?"

 

"No!  No, no..." He got to one knee to reach up and hold her chin, "The Boss... he's not that kind of person."

 

"But he..." Eclipse's fingers tightened around her bare arms, "He doesn't want to be seen with me.  Whenever he brings me to these nice places, he never goes in with me.  He says he doesn't care what anyone thinks of him, but-"

 

"Miss Eclipse..." Lugnut hesitated before he reached down to gently take her hands off her arms, the slight red from the pressure still remaining on her arms, "He doesn't care what anyone thinks or says about him.  The press, the other companies... but he's not doing this for him."

 

"Wh-What?"

 

"The Boss... he just wants to protect you."

 

Protect her?  "...From who?  My bo- Razorcut is dead."

 

"Yes... but the Boss doesn't know if anyone will try to get revenge.  He's safe, but you... he doesn't want to risk anyone knowing where you are if they're still looking for you.  And he doesn't want the press to get to you either."

 

"T-The press?"

 

"... If they find out you're his lover, they'll be all over you.  They won't stop until find out who you are.  Where you came from.  And what you used to be."

 

That made Eclipse shiver in fear.  If the media found out what she used to be... they would never leave her alone.  And Megatron would get so much flack for dating a former prostitute.

 

"B-But then why-"

 

Lugnut stood up and gently corralled her to the next restaurant.  This time, they moved slower through the kitchen.

 

"He doesn't want to hide you.  He wants you to have... a normal life.  I mean, it's hard to have one under the Boss, but he wanted to give you a good one."

 

"Megatron-"

 

"I'm sure he has some plan.  Probably some paperwork to make the media go away."

 

"Paperwork?"

 

"... The Boss... he's working on a story.  Where you grew up, school and all.  Something for the media to get all excited about.  I don't know the details, but he said they'll be all over a 'fairytale' story."

 

"L-Lugnut, what is-?"

 

She didn't have time to ask anything else when a very spruced up waiter met them at the kitchen's double doors.

 

"Mr. Lugnut, this way please."

 

They were soon escorted into a very high-end restaurant.  Almost no one seemed to take notice of the two out-of-breath patrons as they were escorted into the very back where the private tables were.

 

The others were still not there yet.  Eclipse felt so out of place as the waiter helped seat them both.

 

"Mr. Megatron and his guests will be arriving shortly.  They're still a bit partaken up in the front.  But I will bring them here once they've arrived."

 

"Thank you," Lugnut nodded as the man left them.

 

"L-Lugnut... about before... what did you mean by fairytale?"

 

This seemed to make the man blush as he leaned back to rub his head.  "I... Well... Mr. Bombrush said the media likes a good story.  A-And the boss agreed, so... h-he said he'll introduce you to the press once the story is in place.  That way no one tries to hurt you because of your real past."

 

It suddenly clicked into place.  Her past... right.  Even if Megatron didn't care that she was a former prostitute and had to sleep with so many men, the media would rip her apart.  Razorcut had always gotten rid of the girls who got his clients into trouble because some paparazzi saw them together.

 

Megatron could survive such humiliation.  He was strong.  But she wasn't.  No, if everyone else knew what she was – what she used to be.  What she was forced to do for nearly a decade.

 

"This way, gentlemen."

 

Breaking out her thoughts, Eclipse looked up to see her lover and his friends walk into the private area.  Bombrush waved at her while Shockwave gave her a small bow.

 

Megatron... he moved to her side and cupped her chin in his hand, gently pulling her head up to look at him.

 

"Are you alright, Eclipse?"

 

From what?  The secret way to get in?  Running through all those kitchens like it was a spy movie?  Learning he was trying to protect her from the media and any of Razorcut's cohorts?

 

But that didn't matter now.  He was here.  He was there with her, a small smile on his face as he held her chin.

 

She didn't need to think about it now.  Maybe later.  But now, she was with her lover and hungry too.

 

"I'm fine.  I'm just fine."

 

END


End file.
